


幸存者

by Asteraster



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 现代AU
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)





	幸存者

**Author's Note:**

> 现代AU

*

“提伯尔特！”

他听到熟悉的声音，自己的声音。很多摇晃的色块从眼前滑过，白光充满了视野，令他张不开眼睛。

“他妈的！你给我回来！”

他的肺疼得要命，风从耳边刮过，他在奔跑。

“提伯尔特！”

*

茂丘西奥从梦中醒来，后背出了一层汗，贴在床单上。他把缠在腿上的毯子踢开，享受了一会儿清晨微凉的空气。“提伯尔特？”卧室的门半开着，他对着半明半暗的房间试探性的喊了一声，空气中的细小尘埃在他头顶飘浮，他放大音量又喊了一遍，屋内一片寂静。

操他妈的，他想，一骨碌跳下床，毯子缠着脚踝被拖到地上。他光着脚，轻车熟路地走进客厅，站在沙发前，捡起被丢在一边的抱枕，毫不犹豫地朝着正在沉睡中的人的头上按了下去。

*

就在前一晚，茂丘西奥的手机收到了一条线报，他对其中的内容将信将疑，然而还是按照上面的地点找了过去。酒吧的音乐震耳欲聋，他本来也没抱着太高的预期，有一搭没一搭和吧台边的姑娘聊着天，聊到一半手自然地搂到了对方的腰上。姑娘笑了，往他怀里靠了靠。然而好死不死，命中注定，茂丘西奥越过姑娘的肩看见了墙角卡座里一个人低着头不知道在沉思什么的提伯尔特。

茂丘西奥丢开姑娘，径直走向对方，一把将提伯尔特薅起来。

“你给我出来。”他说。

酒吧后巷墙边立了一排酒瓶，茂丘西奥上去踢翻了一个，一串都跟着哗啦啦翻倒在地，最后一个砸在垃圾桶上，发出一声巨响。巷子尽头一只野猫落荒而逃。他看了看倒下的酒瓶，又看了看酒瓶旁边站着，沉默不语的提伯尔特，露出一个嘲讽又刻薄的微笑。

“杀人犯大驾光临。”他说。

提伯尔特接受了这一句评论，没有愤怒，也没有瑟缩。这不是他通常会做出的事情，他会辩解，会流露出受伤的神情，会给茂丘西奥的肚子来上一拳，但绝不会就这么站在，摆出一副全盘接受的样子。

茂丘西奥感到厌烦。

“说句话啊，我亲爱的提伯尔特。”他把声调扬起来，这让他想起以前，他常常用这副语调和提伯尔特说话。对方不告而别之后，茂丘西奥一改家族中立调停的角色，疯狂地追查每一条线索，发誓要替自己的朋友罗密欧报仇，同时吞掉了卡普莱特家大量的交易渠道。他说得越来越少，行动上却加倍随心所欲，难以预料。他疯了，人们摇摇头，艾斯卡勒斯家的继承人从一个胡言乱语的人变成了真正的疯子。

“这不像你，还记得他们以前怎么称呼你吗？”茂丘西奥凑上去，在对方肩膀上深深吸了一口气，连香水的味道都没有变。“猫王子。提尔伯特，你真的像只小猫一样，打碎了花瓶立刻藏到不知道哪个角落去了。”他顺着衣领上露出来的一小块皮肤一路细细地吻上去，提伯尔特略带僵硬地回应了他。

“你可以通知那些蒙太古了，把我交给他们。”提伯尔特勉强从吻的间隙中挤出一句话。

“别说那些扫兴的事情。”茂丘西奥伸手拍了拍提伯尔特的脸，提醒对方集中注意力，同时引导着对方将手伸进自己的上衣中。

“你为什么要回来，是要让自己的良心过得去吗？”他说，“你和你的九条命都是我的。提伯尔特。去我家，然后在天亮之前，我会亲手杀了你，提伯尔特没有权利获得审判，也没有权利获得救赎。”

*

提伯尔特开始挣扎。茂丘西奥用一条腿压制住对方，他的身上还穿着茂丘西奥的睡衣，这让他有一种在谋杀自己的错觉。提伯尔特抓住了茂丘西奥一瞬间的失神，抓住他的胳膊将他抵在地板上。

茂丘西奥丢开抱枕，用一只胳膊捂着眼睛，开始大笑。

“我以为你愿意再等上几个小时，至少等太阳完全升起来。”提伯尔特说。

茂丘西奥爬上了沙发，并肩坐在提伯尔特身边。提伯尔特的头发乱糟糟的，眼睛下面浮肿着，还有一圈深重的青色，但是整个人却散发着一股平和的气场。或许是睡眠的缘故，他想，提伯尔特睡得很沉。

“和我说说，是什么感觉”茂丘西奥问。

他向提伯尔特身边靠了靠，后者没有拒绝。

“我在病房外面，离门最远的那张椅子上坐了整整一个晚上，五点多的时候，医生出来了，我看见他对着蒙太古夫人摇头，第一个想法是去找你，但是你已经走了。我一直想尽办法要把你找出来，为了罗密欧，一报还一报。”他说，“给我点提示吧，血粘在手上是什么感觉，你做过噩梦吗？”

“你又不是没有杀过人，艾斯卡勒斯。”

“我从来只是下命令。”茂丘西奥用梦一样的天真语调说，“话语和匕首怎么能一样呢，匕首只配得上值得尊敬的敌人，亲自看着对方的眼睛，从他的喉咙里挤出更多濒死的杂音。你需要非常非常用力，才能将手中的刀刃嵌得更深。”

窗外响起一阵骚动，汽车头灯穿过窗帘，在墙上透射出一道橙色的裂隙。茂丘西奥猛地坐起来，翻过沙发背，撩开窗帘的一角向外望。

“蒙太古。”他说。

“你得抓紧了。”提伯尔特拾起桌上的水果刀，握着刀刃的一边递过去，像是递一只苹果一样平常。

茂丘西奥抬手将刀打在地上，将提伯尔特一把推进卧室，顺手从书柜后面掏出一个黑色的书包塞进对方怀里。“里面有一点现金，从窗户出去，下面有一节被封死的巷子。”他简短地吩咐。

“你不怕我逃走？”

“天还没亮呢，拿出点本事来，猫王子。”

提伯尔特扯出一个不自然的微笑，在茂丘西奥来得及想明白发生了什么之前，他不知从哪里摸出一只手枪，对着茂丘西奥的小腿扣动扳机。然后在对方的哀嚎和怒骂声中走回客厅，打开房门，像是等待一个期待已久的老朋友一样。

发热的枪管落在地毯上，发出一声闷响。

他缓缓地举起双手，平静地看着那些神情警醒，用枪口指着自己的人。他试图搜寻到几张熟悉的面庞，然而一无所获。他离开维罗纳太久了。

“茂丘西奥可能需要些帮助。”他说。

*

在睡梦中，班伏里奥听到争吵声，门被甩开撞在墙上，一个冰凉的东西贴在自己的肚子上。

“把提伯尔特给我。”茂丘西奥用手里的拐把自己的老朋友翻了个身。

“你又在说什么胡话。”班伏里奥揉着额头，摸向床头，手表和昨天晚上的女孩一道不翼而飞了，逆着光，他终于看清了茂丘西奥腿上缠着的绷带。

半个小时后，班伏里奥用足够的咖啡把自己从宿醉中解救出来，同时笑够了拄拐的茂丘西奥，终于坐下来正视现状。

“我不知道这件事。”他说。

“那些人的车上有你们家的标记。”

“所有人都能用蒙太古家的东西，只要有来路。”有人在敲门，班伏里奥顿了顿，一位妆容精致的女士端着早点进来，放在他们面前。班伏里奥拾起一片吐司递给茂丘西奥。“吃点东西吧，我们有多久没有这样坐在一起了，罗密欧总是觉得抹上蜂蜜的面包怪恶心的。”

“会不会是卡普莱特。”茂丘西奥接过吐司，放在另一边的桌子上。

“朱丽叶不知道，她也不会冒充蒙太古。卡普莱特现在的事情足够让她焦头烂额了。”

茂丘西奥让自己往沙发里陷下去，思考着当前的状况。罗密欧去世后，班伏里奥继承了蒙太古家。茂丘西奥曾经怒气冲冲地要求找回提伯尔特，班伏里奥摇摇头，想想活着的人，他说。于是茂丘西奥离开了蒙太古，在那之后，他们只在几次社交场合见过面，他试探着抢走了对方的几块地盘，然而班伏里奥就像毫不知情一样忽略了整件事。班伏里奥是那种会成长的人，经历了足够多的不幸、崩溃和无聊之后，已经学会怎样把眼睛挪开。

“你记不记得咱们小时候听到的那个故事，把罗密欧吓得够呛的那个。”班伏里奥说。

他甚至已经可以自如地谈论离开的人。

“罗密欧总是被吓得够呛，他就算看见一朵花，也要为花落忧心忡忡。”

“酒馆里的一个奇怪的人讲的，他说有这么一个地方，当一个人觉得再也没有办法处理好自己的时候，他会不吃不喝，将自己锁在屋子中，然后在新年的午夜进入森林，从此他便脱去了身为人时的外衣，变成一个不存在的人。”

“我似乎有点印象，然后呢？”

“没有然后，就这么一件事，那个人说他曾经认识这么一个不存在的人，你想让他说得再详细一些，但是罗密欧说什么也不愿意。”

“班伏里奥，你总是什么都记得，什么都一清二楚。”茂丘西奥站起身，“你派人跟了提伯尔特多久？”

惊讶的神情从班伏里奥的脸上一闪而过，迅速湮灭成为沉默。

“从他离开维罗纳开始。”

“你一直没有告诉我？”

“茂丘西奥，你把自己卡在那个瞬间太久了。对于你来说，什么才是最重要的。是生活自身吗，还是那些生活的片段。”

“提伯尔特在哪里？”茂丘西奥坚持问道，他太过于激动了，鲜血从绷带中渗出来，却毫无知觉。

“他很好，我会送他离开，没有人会发觉他曾经回来过，维罗纳不需要再回忆一遍创痛。”

“让我去见他。”

班伏里奥叹了口气，在漫长的时间里，他一点点失去了所有的朋友、仇敌，他知道自己没办法把一切都调转回原样了。

*

你看上去够糟的。

闭嘴，提伯尔特。

现在是什么时候。

放心，天还没有亮。

你打算用这个吗？

他们只给了我一把枪。

我没有做过噩梦。

什么？

你问过我，杀死一个人是什么感觉。实际上，什么也没有。一切都结束了，愤怒、孤独、绝望，你亲手将它们扼死。其他的人将继续生活下去，然而你已经做完所有能做的事情了，你的剧本已经翻到了最后一页。

就像一个不存在的人。

对。

我的小猫打碎了花瓶，又希望被注意到。

别剖析我，我不在乎你怎么想，我根本就不在乎。

但是你必须要这么做，你没有办法从自己身体里面逃离出去。提伯尔特必须杀死罗密欧，就像我必须杀死你一样。除此之外，我们再没有别的事可以做了。

……

你可以再用点力，亲爱的猫王子，门口的守卫不会听到的。除了我，还有谁会在意一只小猫做了什么呢。

*

“他成为了整个世界的陌生人，所有的呼喊都消失在风中，所有的脚印都被苔藓抹平，他忘记了自己的名字和语言，甚至无法再拥有眼泪。最后，当从森林中走出时，他变成了一个幽灵，木然地在街道间穿梭，在阳光和星光之下，没有人再拥有关于他的记忆。”

“就是这样？”茂丘西奥问。

“这不是个快乐的故事。”对方做出了个抱歉的动作。

“没关系，我的朋友只讲了前半部分，所以我只是好奇后来发生了什么。”他拍拍对方的肩膀，示意酒保再上一轮酒，“这个结尾不差，甚至比我设想的还要好。没必要总是在寻找慰藉，根本没有，如果真的有这么一种东西的话，生活就不过是一场儿戏了。”

茂丘西奥从吧台起身离开，留下了一脸茫然的对方，和一只斟得满当当的酒杯。啤酒顶上的泡沫在被灯光打亮的酒精里渐渐化开。

他将帽兜罩在头上，拍了拍等在门口的高大男人的后背，从对方的手里接过围巾系在脖子上，然后一起走进夜色之中。

-END-


End file.
